<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't see! by angelwiththebluebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550498">I can't see!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox'>angelwiththebluebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blindness, FebuWhump2021, Injured!Merlin, M/M, Magic, Whump, spell, supportive!arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>merlin looses his eyesight in a spell</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can't see!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Arthur, Arthur-” Merlin stumbles and trips, falling flat on his face. “Arthur!” He shouts, panic strangling his voice. “Arthur, I can’t see anything!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin holds his hands out, pressing his palm against a tree trunk. “ARTHUR!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, Merlin, I’m here! Follow my voice!” Arthur shouts. Merlin hears footsteps hitting the earth as Arthur runs over to him and wraps him in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin falls into him, sobbing into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin sits up, breathing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur?” Merlin calls, feeling panic closing in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Merlin, I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Why can’t I see anything?” Merlin felt Arthur take his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaius said it was a spell that caused your blindness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it temporary? Am I going to be able to see again?” Merlin asks, looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s hand rests on Merlin’s cheek, moving his head to where Merlin assumes Arthur is sitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaius doesn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin freezes, and Arthur takes his other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since Gaius doesn’t know the spell, he can’t figure out if it’ll wear off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin drops his head, tears slipping down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’ll have to fire me now. Can’t really have a servant who can’t see.” Merlin lets out a dry laugh, causing more tears to fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, I’m not firing you because you got injured!” Arthur exclaims. “Your eyesight will come back, and when it does, you’ll have a long list of chores to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin smiles, and Arthur squeezes his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright, Merlin. We’ve dealt with worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Arthur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur rests his head against Merlin’s, before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright. Trust me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the ending wasn't great, but its late and i need sleep!</p><p>please leave kudos and comments!!</p><p> </p><p>xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>